


Broken Wings: A Concordance of Dawn, Book I

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closet Sex, Coming Out, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, High School, Parody, Teen Romance, Trapped In A Closet, Twilight Parody, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: As the new kid at her small town high school, plain-Jane Maggie Brown is still trying to figure out her place. Since meeting the mysterious, golden-eyed Raphael, she finds her heart has opinions of its own, even as her head is telling her that more than meets the eye is going on in Angel Falls...(Note: This is a parody. Calm down.)





	Broken Wings: A Concordance of Dawn, Book I

Maggie walked down the hall, books for fifth period clutched tightly to her chest as her mind drifted to the events of the past few days. She thought about Raphael, about the intense heat of his smoky, gold-flecked eyes burning into hers when he saved her from the gang fight; she thought about the connection between them, sudden and inexplicable...but he felt it too, didn't he? He'd said so. But why would an older boy like Raphael, tall and handsome and mysterious, want anything to do with a plain, average, slightly clumsy nobody like her?

It was almost as if something was drawing them together, something before which they were both powerless.

"Hey, Encyclopedia Brown!" Maggie was shocked out of her reverie by a voice, the last voice she wanted to hear right now. She looked up to find none other blocking her path than Ursula. The tall, pale beauty scowled imperiously down at Maggie, green eyes flashing with jealousy as she flipped the soft, silky golden curtain of her hair from her face, full petal-pink lips pursed in obvious contempt. Not for the first time, Maggie felt instantly inferior to the exquisite blond, her expert makeup and the tight-fitting sweater hugging her voluptuous body a counterpoint to Maggie's bare face and dowdy hoodie and jeans. Ursula leaned forward and pressed a perfectly-manicured clear-polished nail into Maggie's chest. "I'm warning you, stay away from Raphael. He's my man!"

Maggie's cheeks burned; was the connection between them that obvious? God, did the whole school know? "I...I don't know what you're talking about," Maggie stammered, and Ursula scoffed.

"Oh, please. An average girl-next-door type moves to a new school and immediately starts getting attention from a hot, mysterious guy a year older than her? It's practically a cliche. Well you're not stealing my boyfriend, you bitch!"

Maggie felt her hands tighten into fists as her cheeks burned. "Why do you care? I've seen the way you two are together, you don't even seem to like each other! You could have any boy in school!"

"Yeah but they'd want me to—" Ursula's mouth snapped shut, her cheeks on fire. "Raphael's just...special. He keeps saying all this stuff about how there are secret reasons we can't be together right now and it'll be better if we wait, and that way I don't have...we don't..."

As she watched her gorgeous rival's response, Maggie's eyes went wide in understanding. "Oh my god. Are you...a virgin too?"

"Of course not," Ursula snapped. "I love boys!" Her eyes went wide. "I mean...I...I love...it's not like..."

Maggie took in Ursula's flush of mortification, making her look so small and vulnerable. She licked her lips. "Ursula...are you...gay?"

"Of course not! How dare you? You little bitch, if you ever tell anyone that I'll...stop laughing at me!"

Maggie's chuckling died down. "Sorry, I wasn't. I just...sometimes I just can't help wondering."

Ursula's perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed. "Wondering what?"

"Whether...whether I am too."

Ursula's eyes flew open in justifiable shock at that ludicrously out-of-left-field suggestion. "What? That's crazy, you can't be gay, you...you're the main character!"

"Yeah, but...I don't know, there have been like three mentions in this chapter of how I don't wear makeup, and every time I meet a girl I think about how much hotter she is than me which leads to this big description of her that's way more detailed than anything else in the book. I mean, the only thing I even really know about Raphael is his height and what his eyes look like. I don't even think I'm attracted to him, it's like there's this force from outside that's literally pushing us together." Even as she spoke the words, doubt set in; she sounded crazy, didn't she? Yes, it was true, there was definitely something pulling her toward Raphael, but she knew deep down it was only her own feelings for him. "See, like...just then! I had this weird intrusive thought about Raphael, and it was like...it told me I had feelings for him without me actually...feeling anything."

Ursula shook her head, dismissing Maggie's foolish ramblings. "I don't get it...why would someone be trying so hard to get you and Raphael together?"

"I don't know! It's like...they have some personal stake in it! Like...they somehow stand to make a profit from a cliched straight love story about an average girl falling for a dark, mysterious prettyboy like some total Twilight ripoff..."

"Wait. You know now that you put it that way," Ursula said with no respect for the carefully-planned series of narrative reveals that were being set up, "I just realized that Raphael acts like he's way older than he looks, he avoids churches, he always goes on about his estranged relationship with his father, but in a way that kind of sounds like he's saying it with a capital F..."

"Wait...are you saying he's...a fallen angel? No, his name's Raphael, that's way too obvious," Maggie nitpicked, apparently uncaring that someone might have spent three fucking hours on baby names websites trying to come up with a good name for an angelic heartthrob and still end up with one that was also a fucking Ninja Turtle.

"Is it? I mean this town's called Angel Falls for God's sake!"

"I can't believe that the tall, ethereally-handsome guy who I immediately start falling into a relationship with as soon as I move to town just so happens to be a supernatural creature, that just seems like way too big a stretch..."

"Well let's just go ask him! This whole thing is getting way too weird!"

Unfortunately, before the stupid, ungrateful bitches could execute their dumb plan which definitely wasn't going to work anyway, the door to the janitorial closet that Ursula had pushed Maggie into at the beginning of the scene and just hadn't come up until now slammed shut behind them, the lock jammed. They were now trapped, and they both knew deep down that they wouldn't be able to find a way out until they stopped talking crazy and fought over Raphael like they were supposed to.

"You know Ursula, I just realized...this book we're in...it's probably intended for teens, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're right, but...so what?"

"So...whoever's writing it probably wouldn't want to stick a really, and I mean _really_, explicit lesbian sex scene right in the middle of their story..."

"Mm...well, I mean, they did shove two repressed high school lesbians with a bunch of unresolved tension into a literal broom closet...I guess whatever happens now is kind of on them..."

"Well, as long as we're on the same page...mm, yeah..."

"Oh my god, yes! Oh Maggie, right there! I want your tongue in my

Anyway! While Maggie and Ursula did something that no one has any way of knowing what it was in the dark janitor's closet, never to be mentioned again, down on Main Street Laura Gray, the real protagonist—who was bound not to be such a critical, annoying, over-analytical bitch about everything—was about to bump into the tall, handsome, golden-eyed stranger who would change her life forever...


End file.
